


甜车

by muziran



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 绿谷出久是受
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziran/pseuds/muziran





	甜车

                  微信聊天  
［绿谷］:轰君，你在吗?

［轰焦冻］:绿谷，我在。

［绿谷］:轰君，你这次要在外地待多久啊……我有点想你……

［轰焦冻］:我也不知道什么时候，才能回来。绿谷，我很想你……

［绿谷］:轰君，别说这种话啦。

［轰焦冻］:害羞的绿谷也好可爱……

［绿谷］:轰君，别夸我了啦……

［轰焦冻］:绿谷，吃晚饭了吗？

［绿谷］:还没吃，准备出去买。

［轰焦冻］:绿谷要好好吃晚饭，要不然我心疼的……

［绿谷］:我知道啦，轰君我现在下楼了。等会给你打电话!

［轰焦冻］:嗯。

     过了一会，绿谷出去买了点吃的。出门的时候他把灯关了，到了家。正准备开门，突然被人一把抱住。

    绿谷因为家里进了贼，正准备把袋子里的东西砸他头上的时候。突然一个声音阻止了他。

   “绿谷……我想你了。”这个声音，是轰君？绿谷把灯打开，看到的就是他的轰君坐在床上，抱着他，还蹭了蹭了他的身体。

   “轰君?”绿谷发出了疑问，“你怎么在这，你不是应该在外地吗？”“因为想绿谷了，所以买了票到这。绿谷，我想你……”轰继续蹭着绿谷的身体说道。

    “轰君，不能这样的!要好好学习才行!”说完绿谷装作生气的板了一下身子，被轰从后面抱住。撒娇的说道:“因为，实在是太想绿谷了。我有一个多月，没见到绿谷了。”说完轰用下巴蹭了蹭绿谷的后背，蹭的绿谷一阵发麻。

   “想我也不是不可以啦，因为我也很想轰君啊”绿谷回过头抱住轰说道。轰看着这么主动的绿谷，很高兴的亲了一下绿谷的唇角。“绿谷这么主动真是少见呢。”说完吻上了绿谷。

    绿谷被这吻吻有点懵，一个月不见。轰君的吻技越来越强了啊，轰看着绿谷有些走神，有些生气。他趁着绿谷不注意，把舌头伸了进去。然后开始一寸一寸的吸取着绿谷口腔里的液体。

   直到绿谷被吻的喘不过气来，轰才放过绿谷，“绿谷，我还想你的身体……”轰，直接敞开了话说道。绿谷听到这话，脸一红。“你在说什么呢，轰君……这种话不要随便乱说。”

  “绿谷，做吧……”说完轰，突然扑倒了绿谷。然后开始拔绿谷的衣服，绿谷还没有反应过来，这个时候他的身上已经一丝不挂了。唯一的内裤，也被轰给拔掉了……

   轰看着绿谷的性器说道，“绿谷的性器也这么好看，绿谷浑身上下都弥漫着好看的气息，最喜欢绿谷了……”说完，轰吻上了绿谷，绿谷突然被这弄的猝不及防。嘴还没有闭上，就被轰得逞了。

   轰细细的亲吻着绿谷，手也在不停的撩拨着绿谷的身体。“嗯，啊……”绿谷不禁发出一身呻吟。“绿谷的声音也好听。绿谷你再多叫叫，让我多听听。”

  轰在绿谷的脖颈上细细的留下了吻痕说道“绿谷千万不要把痕迹弄掉噢……”说完亲了一下在呻吟的绿谷。

  “嗯，嗯。好……啊……的”绿谷想说出拒绝的话，可是他被轰握住了命根子，他说不出来……

      轰看着因为被握住了性器，而在一颤一颤的身体，不禁喉咙一紧。轰低下身，抚摸着绿谷的身体，从大腿摸到胸。突然轰掐住了绿谷的乳尖。

     “嗯，轰君，你在干什么啊!”绿谷本来被握住性器的时候就已经很敏感了，现在一被捏住乳尖，，整个身体突然间变成粉红色。

  “绿谷，真可爱!”轰说道，然后俯下身，吻住绿谷的乳尖。亲吻撕咬，“啊!轰君，你别咬!”绿谷颤抖着说道。“绿谷的身体，真是敏感呢。”轰笑到。

    轰摸了俩下绿谷的性器，然后转移战场，用刚摸过性器的手，触碰了绿谷的胸。绿谷的胸也是粉色的，怎么这么可爱。轰摸着绿谷手感很好的胸肌，然后撕咬着绿谷的乳尖，咬了一会觉得不满足。开始吸了起来。

    “轰君别吸!”绿谷叫道。轰听着绿谷说这话，突然把手指插入了绿谷的嘴巴“嘘，绿谷。”说着轰开始继续吸咬着绿谷的乳尖，另一只手也在不满足似的摸着绿谷的胸。

    吸了好长一段时间，绿谷的乳尖已经完全挺立了。轰开始转移阵地，开始吸另一边的乳尖。一只手开始玩那只已经挺立的乳尖，另一只手在不停的往绿谷嘴里抽插，绿谷怕咬到轰，就一直张着嘴。没想到，这正是中了轰的下怀，轰吸了一会，等那只乳尖也完全挺立之后开始玩起绿谷的嘴。

   轰用手夹起绿谷的舌头，开始玩弄着绿谷的嘴唇。他用手指模拟着性交的动作开始往绿谷嘴巴插去，绿谷想说话。却不能，绿谷满面潮红的伸着舌头，任轰玩弄。

   轰看着伸着舌头的绿谷，绿色的眼睛里已经弥漫着生理性的盐水，性器更是硬了俩分。然后他解开皮带，拖下了内裤。把性器往绿谷嘴唇里塞了塞，“绿谷，帮我舔舔……”

   绿谷看着突然冒出来的庞然大物，有些不知所措。他看着轰的眼神，不知道该怎么做。他试探着舔了舔轰的马眼，轰被舔的有点舒服。“绿谷，再舔舔。”绿谷听话的又舔了俩下。

   绿谷为了不让自己的牙齿磕到轰的性器，于是一直张大着嘴巴。这更方便了轰的进入，轰看着绿谷小心翼翼的为了不咬到他，而张大的嘴巴。不禁又硬了几分。

   在含着轰的性器的绿谷，被突然来的胀大，吓到了。嘴一吸，轰觉得自己要上天了。轰忍不住了，他说道“绿谷，接下来可能会有点疼。”绿谷听到这话，表示他忍得住，便点了点头。

   轰看到绿谷点了点头，便开始猛烈抽插起来。绿谷被插的有点受不了，突然一个深喉，绿谷差点吐了出来。但是他忍住了。他努力的配合着轰的动作。

  轰插了数十下，射了出来。射的有点多，绿谷的嘴唇下还留下来了一点“绿谷，脏，快吐出来。”绿谷听着轰的话，然后咽了下去。顺带还舔了舔嘴角。轰感觉自己的性器又硬了……

    轰亲了亲绿谷的嘴角:“绿谷，以后别这样了好吗？”绿谷回吻了一下轰说道:“轰君，我觉得你的东西很甜。”轰看着面目潮红的绿谷绿色般像宝石般的眼睛盯着他说出这样一番话，忍不住又亲了上去。  
       
  轰亲够了绿谷，便开始往下身移去。“绿谷，你的小口在一缩一缩的，好可爱啊……”轰目不转睛的盯着绿谷的小口说道。

  “轰君，别看!”绿谷慌不择路的想用手捂住自己的小口，却被轰一把拉住了。“绿谷，你干什么。这么好看的小口，为什么要遮起来。”说完轰，还吧唧的一口。

  。“嗯，轰君，别亲!”绿谷叫道。“好好我不亲。”轰说完，拿着润滑油用手指沾了一点。然后去触碰绿谷的小口。

   “绿谷，你看。你的小口正在亲我!”轰像是发现了什么新大陆一样叫道。绿谷听到这话，本来就很红的脸霎时间又红了一个度……

   轰看着绿谷脸红的样子，不禁笑到，绿谷真可爱……好喜欢!然后趁绿谷脸红没功夫管他的时候，把手插进了小口里。

  “嗯，啊!轰君，你慢点!啊!”

   “什么?你要我快一点?”说完，轰提高了抽插速度。然后慢慢的又伸进去一根手指。“嗯，别塞了，塞不进去……”

   “就俩根手指，怎么会塞不进去，是绿谷太紧了。绿谷真是个极品啊!”轰感叹道……然后开始猛烈抽插!  
     
   “嗯，啊!太快了!太快了!不行了，我要高潮了!”说完绿谷突然射出了精，这次射精射的又多又浓……“绿谷是不是自己没玩过啊，这么多?”轰笑着弹了一下绿谷的性器。

   “别弹，会坏掉的……”绿谷小声说道。“好好好，我不弹了。”说着轰插进了第三根手指。

    “嗯，啊……太多了，有点涨。轰君能不能拿出去一点……”绿谷说道。“不行哦，叔……”说着轰，在绿谷的小口里摸索了起来。突然摁到一块凸起。“嗯!”绿谷突然发出一声呻吟。轰知道自己找对地方了，然后开始使命的攻击那块地方。

   绿谷便刺激到不行，“嗯，轰，你快进来……”“绿谷，别急。我现在还进不去……”说完，又开始抽插起来。大概插了十分钟，绿谷的小口已经开始被润滑油弄出些水来了。

    轰突然拔出了插在绿谷小口里的手指，绿谷的小穴突然一阵空虚，绿谷因为被插的水雾的眼睛，看到轰下了床。然后走到他的床头柜前。嗯，那个地方是……

   “轰君，不可以!”绿谷突然大声叫道。轰打开了抽屉，精准的翻出了跳蛋……“绿谷，你原来还喜欢玩这个啊……”

   绿谷一下子用手把脸遮住了，“轰君好过分，轰君怎么和知道东西在那点……”轰笑着说了一声“你猜啊……”然后拿出跳蛋，啪叽一下塞进了绿谷的小穴。

   突然被异物进入的感觉并不是很好，但是因为之前润滑的足够好，所以绿谷并没有感觉到很疼。轰用手指塞进去了一块之后，然后用手指顶着它让它到最里面。

   然后坏心眼的带这个跳蛋找东西，有突然不知道跳蛋碰到了什么。绿谷一声嘤咛倒在了床上，轰知道这个位置可以了。于是他拿出遥控器，然后开始调试。

    一开始震动不是很明显，绿谷还能接受。而且这个档次震动的有点舒服，绿谷发出了喘息声。轰一边欣赏着这个声音，一边又调大了一档。

  绿谷渐渐有些承受不住。然后捂在枕头里，发出喘息声。轰又调大了一档，然后起身，拿开枕头。“绿谷我想听你叫。”绿谷睁开眼睛看着轰，发出委屈的声音“轰君好过分，我有点难受……”

   “绿谷，乖。我想听你叫，绿谷声音那么好听。不叫出声来，有点可惜噢……”轰摸着绿谷的头，低下声亲了亲绿谷的嘴角。

    绿谷应了一声，然后开始浅浅低低的叫了出来“嗯，啊……嗯啊……”轰听着绿谷浅浅的娇喘，不禁又硬了三分，已经泄过一次的性器，又精神美满了起来。

   轰看着在绿谷的小穴一直跳动的跳蛋，突然没由来的羡慕。然后啪叽一抽，跳蛋离开小穴的时候还啵唧了一声。绿谷一听到这声音，娇喘声音一下子就停下来了。有点委屈的看着轰，“轰君，突然抽出来，吓到我了……”

   轰摸了摸绿谷的胸肌，然后吻住绿谷的嘴唇。含住舌头亲亲撕咬，吸允绿谷的液体，本来已经接受过手指跳蛋的的小穴，突然开始不满足了起来 。

   绿谷一瞬间感受到了空虚，不知道该怎么做。想让轰君帮帮他，却又说不出口。轰知道绿谷分心了，但是他就是不说话，绿谷忍的有点受不了。“轰……轰君……帮……帮帮……我”绿谷声音低低的说。

   “绿谷，想让我帮你什么呢？”轰坏心眼的说道。“轰……轰君，我下面……有点……难受……”“那绿谷，想让我怎么做呢？”“轰……轰君好过分……唔。”“轰君，帮我……”“绿谷，想让我用什么帮你呢？”“用，那个……那个……肉棒……”绿谷说完这句话，羞耻心一下子爆了表。“那绿谷应该叫我什么呢？”

   “轰君?”“不对噢，如果不叫对，就不给你吃肉棒噢……”“轰焦冻?”“不对。”“焦冻?”“不对!”“轰君好过分，到底我要怎么叫嘛。”“要叫老公噢……”说完轰君又亲了一下绿谷。“老公?”“对，这才乖嘛。”

   说着，轰拿出自己的性器。然后开始往自己的性器上滴上润滑油。然后摸了俩下，对着绿谷的小口说道“绿谷，我要进去了。进到你里面了……”“嗯……嗯……”绿谷小声的呜咽说道。

   轰试着把性器塞进去，结果只塞进了一个头，就再也塞不动了……“绿谷，放松点。你里面好紧，紧的我有点疼。还塞不进去……”绿谷听到这句话，不知道怎么放松便缩着小口。

   “绿谷，别吸我。我快要把你吸死了!”轰头上毛真冷汗说道。轰把自己的性器拔了出来，然后又倒了一点润滑油进去。然后这次一塞到底。

   “嗯!太涨了!太涨了!不行了，轰君我有点涨的难受。”绿谷说道。“绿谷，过一会就好了，忍一下。”说着轰低下身，吻了一下绿谷。

   “嗯……嗯……”绿谷呻吟道。轰开始亲吻绿谷，下身也在不停的撞击着绿谷。绿谷被亲的有点飘飘然，不知道该做什么。

    这个时候轰低下头说道，“绿谷，把眼睛闭上。”绿谷飘飘然的答应倒。轰从桌子上拿到绿谷的领带，然后给绿谷蒙上。

     “轰君?”“绿谷乖，我在这。”说完轰君又顶了一下绿谷的前列腺。“唔……轰君，我什么都看不到……”“绿谷要叫我什么?”“……老……老公……”“对喽，老婆……”说完又亲了一下绿谷被蒙上的眼睛。

   绿谷什么都看不到，绿谷害怕的抓住轰的后背“老公，我有点害怕……”“没事，有我在……”说完，轰君抱住了绿谷，本来就在交合的性器，被这么一抱。完全贴合了……

   “嗯!啊!好涨!”绿谷不禁叫道……轰摸着被蒙上眼睛都绿谷，用力的撞了一下绿谷。

   “绿谷，你知道我有多少次想这么对你吗?”

   “绿谷，你知道我的梦里全是你吗?”

   “绿谷，你知道你是我的白月光吗?”

   “绿谷，你知道我有多喜欢你吗？”

   “绿谷，你知道我有多想把你操死在床上吗？”

    绿谷听着这些话，不禁哭了。

   “轰君，那你知道我对你一见钟情了吗？”

   “轰君，你知道我每时每刻都在想你吗？”

   “轰君，你知道你是我的太阳吗？”

   “轰君，你知道我有多爱你吗？”

   “轰君，你知道我有多想被你操死在床上吗？”

   轰听着这些话，不禁也哭了，他紧紧的抱着绿谷。吻了绿谷的嘴唇。然后拿下领带，不出意外的看到一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛。他亲了亲那双眼睛。“绿谷，我爱你……”

  轰抱着绿谷转了一个圈，变成了后入式。轰的性器在绿谷的体内转了一圈，“呼……”轰强忍住射精的欲望，然后看着绿谷好看的背低下头伸开双手，从后面抱住了绿谷。

   “绿谷，跟我住在一起吧。我会对你好的。”轰说着，然后轻轻的含了一下绿谷的耳垂。用力的撞击了一下绿谷，然后内射了。

   “绿谷，你看，你现在从里到外都是我的了……”

 


End file.
